


Ducktales One Shot Collections

by Atsugaruru



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Duckcest, Incest, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Unsolicited Dick Pics, pairings in chapter titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: This will mostly be incest, honestly.
Relationships: Della Duck/Dewey Duck, Dewey Duck/Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Louie Duck
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	1. Huey/Louie - Sexting

The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook stated that in order to prevent health consequences and promote physical activity, screen time should be limited to two hours a day. Huey heeded to those guidlines. He didn't want to become obsessed with social media like other youth his age, or lord forbid, Mark Beaks. He kept his phone on his person at all times in case of emergency, and his family knew that if they wanted to communicate with him remotely, he preferred phone calls instead of text messages. Huey only checked his phone twice a day to respond to texts and emails.

His brother must have known what times he usually checked his phone, because he always seemed to message him every time Huey was on. As he sat on his bedroom floor unlocking his screen, he recieved a message from Louie.

Huey rolled his eyes. He knew Louie was home. His brother was probably texting him asking him to make him food, or to bring him his charger from upstairs. Regardless, he clicked on the notification.

It took him a moment to recognize what was on the screen. It was a dick. His _brother's_ erect dick.

Huey almost dropped his phone in shock.

" _Louie?! Are you alright?_ "

" _more than alright lol_ "

Louie sent him a casual selfie from a high angle, sticking his tongue out and flashing a peace sign like he didn't have his dick out.

" _like what u see?_ " 

His mouth went dry and his pulse quickened. Was this a prank? Louie's attempt to get a rouse out of his older brother?

" _Louie! What are you doing?! You're a minor, this is illegal!_ "

" _chill, bro. im not a snitch_ "

" _That's not the point! You can't do that!_ "

" _you didnt answer my question_ "

" _No! Of course not!_ "

" _are u sure hubert_ "

Huey felt feverishly hot as the stirrings of arousal churned in his belly. He wasn't being a disgusting pervert; his body was reacting to the visual stimuli, that was all! It was a normal, natural physiological response!

He didn't want to look at the picture again. He didn't. He didn't.

Huey opened the first photo. The sight drove him crazy. Just looking at it was enough to make his mind short circuit. He was incapable of thought, as he reached down automatically to curl his fingers around his erection.

He swiped to the second picture.

His eyes were drawn to his brother's pink tongue and messy bangs. He'd never thought of Louie as cute before, but God, was that image of his brother cuter than any girl he'd ever seen.

" _hey u stopped responding... i wonder why_ "

Huey froze. 

No. He wasn't really, he wasn't actually. He looked down and realized that he was rock hard.

Before he could feel shame or overthink, a video popped up in his inbox. The camera was directed back to the younger duckling's dick. Louie's whimpers, sighs, and the sound of skin on skin as he masturbated resounded from the phone speakers. Huey could see that his dick was twitching.

He was too far gone to care anymore. He felt so derealized that he must have been in a dream. He'd never heard his brother make sounds so heavy and thick with need. Huey stroked himself in time to Louie's motions while swallowing all of his gorgeous sounds.

" _💦💦_ "

A picture of his brother's cock leaking cum, the rest splattered all over himself.

The obsecene photo made his jerks become increasingly shakier and uncoordinated. His climax caught him by surpise, and Huey exploded on his hand and his phone in the process.

Huey stared at the mess on his phone in horror. He would never be able to face his family again.


	2. Dewey/Louie - Dewey's a fucking jock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after The Rumble for Ragnarok

His older brother looked dazed and manic. Still breathing heavily, drunk on the appraisal from the crowd and the hormones dispersing through his body. Overtaken by the primal need to burn out his energy and ego, Dewey was rutting and thrusting against his younger brother like he was trying to fuck him through his singlet. 

"You looked so good up there," Louie panted.

"Tell me more," Dewey hissed.

Louie tugged at his jacket."You look hot in this. Your outfit is so tight."

Louie got down on his knees, eye level with the bulge straining against the lycra. He felt a new rush of excitement, at the sight, at being at the mercy of his brother.

"Your cock is so big," Louie praised, tracing the outline. Dewey twitched in response. He wanted it inside him, but there was no time.

Dewey peeled off his suit, cock springing out. Louie pressed his face into his bare hip, inhaling his scent. Pure heat radiated off him. His body damp with sweat from the brawling and stage lights.

Dewey grabbed him by his bangs to pull his head back. He slapped his younger brother's face with his cock. "You want a taste?"

"Please, _Dewey_ ," Louie moaned, hanging his jaw open.

Dewey's shaft felt heavy on his tongue as he slid his way inside. Louie closed his beak around him, letting the taste flood his senses and cloud his mind. Dewey pushed further into his mouth, past the resistance of his gag reflex, until the head hit the back of his sensitive throat.

Louie loved being used by his older brother. He let Dewey set set the pace as his throat got stuffed over and over again, the drool secreting into his mouth made the moments slicker, faster.

Dewey was growling. He held Louie's head in place and drove his hips into his younger brother's face with no consideration. Louie's own neglected cock was spilling precum from being manhandled by his older brother. He could barely breath, his brother's cock blocking his oxygen intake, and all he could do was moan like a whore and take it.

Louie swallowed it all. Dewey pulled out, a string of cum and saliva connecting the two of them. Louie reached foward to lick it clean.

Dewey pet his head and went to hit the showers, leaving Louie to finish by himself. It wasn't long until the duckling was crying out and cumming, to the fresh memories of his older brother using him like a fleshlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @duckcest


	3. Dewey/Della - Caretaking

Dewey often had trouble falling asleep and staying asleep. Even when he spent all day outside climbing trees or running ahead of his uncle in ancient ruins. Endless nights were spent staring up at Huey's bunk. Restless and bored out of his mind.

Tonight was no different. His brother's had long since fallen asleep and filled the room with the sound of their breathing. After what felt to him like hours of laying alone with his thoughts, tossing and turning in his suffocating sheets, he finally decided to get up and wander around.

Downstairs he found Della on the couch, watching a live action show he didn't recognize. A smile lit up her face when she noticed him standing in the hallway.

"Hey, sweetie. Couldn't sleep tonight?"

Dewey shrugged.

"Come join me." She patted the spot next to her.

Dewey layed down, putting his head in his mother's lap. He stared idly at the screen for a while, had no idea what was going on. But that was fine. Della was carding her fingers through his hair. Her warmth was soothing and made him feel safe. He'd been missing out on this his entire life. 

He was so relaxed and felt so happy to be with his mom that he couldn't help but get a little excited. The caresses of her soft fingertips were stimulating his body. He crossed his legs in an attempt to hide it, hoping his pajamas helped conceal it.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a little hot in here."

"It must be what you're wearing. Why don't you take it off?"

"No, I-I'm ok."

"Maybe it's this." Della touched his erection through the fabric. Dewey gasped, pulling his hips back and clamping his legs shut.

She continued stroking her son's growing bulge. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm your mother. You can share anything with me."

Dewey looked up at her, face lit up by the flickering images from the television. She was blushing and staring down at him with what must have been pure love. She looked gorgeous.

"Ok, mom," He responded, unsure. "I trust you."

"That's my good boy." 

Della pulled him up to sit in her lap. She unbuttoned the onesie and shimmied it down his body. He was anxious, his mom had never seen him naked before. Dewey's heart was pounding in his rib cage as Della pulled his pajamas down to his thighs and exposed his prick.

She grasped his small length, fondling him in between her fingers. 

Her hand was warm, and Dewey instinctively pressed forward. Della let him fuck into her hand, whispering soft words of encouragement. 

"Mom," Dewey was panting. "Holy shit."

"Dewey," Della scolded. She squeezed his member gently in reprimand. "No cursing."

He spread apart his legs wider, unsure of what to do or feel. He buried his face into her breasts and wrapped his arms around her as he bucked his hips over and over again. The room was spinning.

"Mom," The young duckling whined loudly. "Mommy..." 

Della started to pump him, and it made Dewey shake uncontrollably. It was building up, leaking precum, and then his orgasm seared through him, white-hot. She kept touching him until he came down. Dewey watched, slack-jawed, as his mom lapped up the cum from her hand.

Della pulled her son's pajamas off completely. She layed down and Dewey sprawled on top of her. Della curled her arms around him to cuddle him close. Her hands were now free to explore the rest of him, running down his sides and back.

His mind started to race again, but the exhaustion caught up to him. 

Dewey's eyes closed and he was finally able to fall sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for the dt kinkmeme
> 
> Feel free to contribute, nyall  
> https://ducktales-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/502.html


End file.
